I'm Just Chasing After You
by hikarimiraluna
Summary: Hikari had always been chasing Jun since they were little. Yet, at the same time she didn't know that she wasn't the only one trying to catch up. Twinleafshipping with minor Fourtuneshipping and Sequelshipping.


**_I'm Just Chasing After You_**

Hikari always had followed what Jun wanted to do. It was second nature to the rather slow minded Hikari, and apparently it happened since they were babies as well. Her mother told her stories about how she would follow Jun around, crawling where he went, moving with him, but never quiet catching up to him.

At the age of six Jun had bright wide eyes and smiled at the rather slow Hikari running after him. "Hurry up Kari! I'm fining you if you're late slowpoke!" Hikari groaned and tripped and fell, tears in her eyes and Jun ran towards her frantically. "Kari are you okay?" He asked worriedly as she nodded, but sniffled. Her knee was scraped badly as Jun grabbed her hand. "Kari everything will be all right!" He smiled as she smiled back.

At the age of eight Jun ran into Hikari, which was becoming the normal and she braced herself, but still wasn't as strong as he was. "Kari when we're old enough lets go on a Pokemon journey together!" He said excitedly, bouncing up and down. Hikari didn't really have any reason to want to go on a journey, she was completely content being in the small town, having small town dreams, but if Jun was going, she would go to. She was like his shadow, always behind him, even if he didn't see it.

At the age of nine Hikari developed a crush on Jun. She started to blush and stutter with him a bit, causing him to think that she was sick. The problem with liking the over hyperactive boy, was that she was chasing him, and because of that she would never get to his side and be able to tell him.

At the age of ten they both chose a starter Pokemon thanks to Kouki bringing them. Hikari looked at the Pokemon hesitantly, all of their innocent eyes on her. She bit her lip wondering why Jun wanted her to go first, considering how indecisive she could be sometimes and how impatient he was all the time. Eventually she figured if she was just following Jun around it didn't matter which one she picked, as she decided on Piplup and the Pokemon joyfully danced around. Jun picked Chimchar much to her surprise, she was almost sure he'd take the advantage to her water type.

Jun challenged her to a battle, which she was hesitant to take. She didn't want Piplup to get hurt because of her and she wasn't really into battling from what she knew about it. She thought it was cool, but not her thing. She was about to decline when Kouki put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It'll be good experience for everyone." She sighed as she nodded at Jun, who had his eyebrows furrowed and was frowning.

Hikari won.

Kouki congratulated her as she looked solemnly towards the door Jun ran out of. He was yelling something about starting his journey now.

"He forgot our promise." She mumbled disappointedly. She looked down, hoping her hat would hide a bit up of her tears as she saw a hand holding two town maps.

"Go chase after him. He forgot something." She smiled as she took both of the maps gratefully. Before she left Kouki asked her a question that she didn't know how to answer. "Are you going to challenge the gym leaders?"

* * *

Hikari never thought much of traveling; she was traveling to catch Jun, following him like a lost puppy. What was her dream? She didn't think that she would run into an evil organization, and certainly didn't think that she would get involved in their plots and defeat some of the grunts to help the town. She had numerous praises about how strong she was as a trainer and for the first time in her life she felt like she wasn't chasing Jun.

Yet she decided to nickname her Piplup Jun. Despite being strong enough to be without Jun, she still wanted a piece of him with her. After all catching up with him was nearly impossible, and Piplup carried a lot of similarities to her loveable childhood friend.

Eight badges. Hikari looked at her Empoleon proudly as the rest of her team played around happily. She hadn't seen Jun in awhile. Well more so _actually_ seen him. He challenged her constantly, but she always ending up winning, no matter if it was a landslide or a small margin. She was better than both of them expected her to be. However before she could even ask him to sit down and talk he ran off again. She sighed and put her hands in her face as her team ran around her worriedly. She missed her best friend.

What she didn't expect to see was him crumbling at the next place she met him. Kouki and her badgered their way through Team Galactic's grunts as she forced her way to the top of Spear Pillar. She found Cyrus again, as she watched him tell Jun he was weak. She gripped her Pokeball as she got ready to stop all this madness, stop him from using the legendary Pokemon, and hopefully end his reign.

Hikari not only won, but tamed the legendary Pokemon as well.

She ran over to Jun's side, seeing him weak and she started to tear up. Before she could say anything Jun gave a weak smile. "What took you so long slowpoke? You were late. I'm fining you." She laughed through her tears as he hugged him closely.

Team Galactic was finally gone for good.

* * *

Two weeks later in the same week Hikari beat the Pokemon league and won the Grand Festival. She was already known throughout the region for disbanding Team Galactic, now she was the one to beat in contests and to become the Pokemon champion. So many challenges came her way that her team couldn't take much more without a break.

Her mother came over and had tea and cake with her. "It's such a shame that to achieve his dream, Jun has to beat you." Her mother commented as Hikari paused from putting the cake in her mouth. She had forgotten she had stolen his dream. She hadn't done it on purpose, but she found herself to be good at battling and she took the opportunity to pursue that. She felt guiltily, after all she was never was the one that wanted to be the champion. Suddenly the title sounded like the worst thing that could've happened to her.

Jun hadn't congratulated her. Out of all the praise and the gifts she received, she only cared about getting something from him. She hated waiting around helplessly, wanting to know where he was so she could at least talk to him, but Jun was already in another place by the time him mother knew. She made her way to the front of the room before noticing a Pokeball there with her name written, most likely by her mother, as she picked it up curiously.

It was a shiny Pachirisu. The one she told Jun she wanted as a child.

Her Pachirisu was as loyal as her Empoleon. It followed her around excitedly, and it proved to be quite a battler as well, being extremely well trained. She didn't understand how her mother caught such a catch, but was thankful. Pachirisu made a good addition to her team, and all the other Pokemon seemed to love the adorable little one. Empoleon had taken a role to protect Pachirisu, it was cute, almost as if they were a couple.

* * *

She was given a villa as a prize for saving Sinnoh. She decided to retire there for a bit of a break and to think things over. Despite being the champion, she wasn't happy. She had more fun traveling alone then staying in a room and being bored. She had called Jun multiple times to see if he wanted to come, but never received an answer. She felt hurt. She knew that he was probably busy and running off and not thinking, but why did it feel like he was avoiding her?

Kouki volunteered to come along. They spent the day together relaxing and just letting their Pokemon relaxed too. They were sitting inside as Pachirisu curled up into her lap and Kouki gave a tight smile. She didn't know why. "Jun really did well didn't he?" Hikari gave a confused look. "I mean he went to all that trouble to get you her." Kouki said as he tried to pet Pachirisu but the she woke up and started to charge her cheeks, causing Kouki to flinch. Hikari petted Pachirisu to calm her down and looked at him. Kouki had a bitter look yet incredulous at the same time. "You did know it was from him right?"

Hearing that it was from him made her butterflies come back.

Hikari had volunteered to help Kouki with some lab research on her next day off. He was kind and considerate; she would've never had to chase after him as a child. He would've been a good match for her. But her past was the past, and she knew her little crush on Jun was growing bigger and bigger. She had pushed it down only to have it start blooming into love.

* * *

"Hikari-chan would you like to go on a date?" Hikari had expected anything to happen today, but she wasn't expecting this curve ball at all. She blinked as she looked at the blushing Kouki and she bit her lip undecided about what to do. She was about to respond when she saw Kouki get shocked as Pachirisu moved closer to her looking angry. It was almost as if Kouki had offended Pachirisu.

"Sure." She offered as she patched Kouki up.

The date went smoothly. Kouki was the perfect gentleman, letting her pick the movie, paying for the dinner, holding her hand, never trying to rush her. It was the idealistic date, yet she couldn't figure out what was exactly wrong with it. Kouki was the boy she was supposed to date. They made a good couple. They would have a simple life and no complications. But no matter what she couldn't forget about- "Jun." She said surprised as she saw him battling. She dropped Kouki's hand and ran over to Jun faster than she knew she could move.

"Jun!" She yelled as she tackled him in a hug. Unlike her though he didn't stumble and fall, only stood his ground and gave a surprised look. "Jun there you are! I've missed you so much!" She snuggled into him a bit as she looked up to see a nervous Jun. Something that didn't happen often. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard her name as she saw Kouki running over, his lips in a tight smile.

"What are you two doing together?" Jun asked cautiously as Hikari suddenly felt like she was cheating on Jun as Kouki answered.

"Date." Jun tensed as she felt Kouki gently pull her off and took her hand once more. As they were walking away Jun suddenly pulled her back into a tight hug. She snuggled in for a moment, missing when they could do this every day.

* * *

She declined a second date with Kouki, and hated to see his disappointed look. She looked to see Jun relax as he heard what happened. "Ne Jun?" He looked at her and smiled goofily. "Lets meet up tomorrow for sure." She took his Pokegear and swung it around. "A fine if you're late." She giggled as he laughed.

Hikari adjusted her scarf nervously as she waited for him to come. He was late. Well he was always late and in a rush, but this was later than normal, and she feared that maybe he ran off. Yet she saw him rush over to her panting and grinning. She felt more at ease than ever and smiled at him as Pachirisu ran over to him and hugged him, knocking his green scarf off. He dragged her to the cake shop as she held onto her hat as he dragged her along. She smiled widely; chasing him after all was the most natural thing.

"Thank you for Pachirisu." Jun spit out his tea and blushed as Hikari.

"No problem. It was a gift for becoming the champion." He rushed out quickly as she took a few moments to process what he said. She then paused and gave a serious look.

"I'm giving the title back to Cynthia and going to Unova."

Jun's jaw dropped."Why?" She took a sip of her tea as she petted Pachirisu. Jun was always one to rush into things, so why hadn't he challenged the Elite Four yet? She knew he was good, and she also knew that Jun was afraid of losing to her in front of many people this time. Jun wasn't a coward, but he wasn't an idiot. He wanted to beat her but he lost to her so much he lost confidence, at least that was what Hikari thought.

"I miss traveling."

* * *

She had left all her Pokemon behind besides Empoleon and Pachirisu. "You ready for a new adventure Jun?" She asked as Empoleon cooed at her, protecting Pachirisu as she looked out of the plane.

Someone ran into her as she felt herself falling down. She looked over to see a younger girl that bumped into her. "I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized as Hikari smiled and waved it off.

"I'm sorry as well. I should've looked where I was going."

The girl smiled softly. "Hey! Why don't I take you to get some cake as an apology, my treat."

Her name was Mei. She had just started her Pokemon journey and from the looks of it was pretty good. Her pokemon adored her, Hikari could tell. She was also in a few movies, and she was very lively. Almost like a female personality of Jun. She was out to beat the champion Touya, someone who had not only beaten the league, but also taken out an evil criminal force. Hikari paused from drinking her tea, as it sounded awfully familiar to her.

* * *

"Mei!" The two girls looked up to see a blue haired boy running towards them.

"Oh Hue!" Mei waved as Hikari looked at the worried boy. Mei stood up as Hikari watched Hue hugged her tightly.

"Mei are you okay?" He asked as he held Mei at an arm's length. Mei laughed.

"Of course! Team Plasma couldn't defeat me." She grinned wickedly as Hikari watched amusedly. This girl had confidence for sure.

"I thought you said they went away?" Hikari asked as Hue finally noticed her and let go of Mei quickly, blushing.

"They came back now apparently." Mei rolled her eyes.

"They could've hurt you Mei!" Hue snapped as Hikari knew that look. It was a look of more than worry, it was a crush look for sure.

"I'm tough you know that!" Mei pouted. She then turned to Hikari and smiled. "Sorry this is Hue, my childhood friend!" She felt the pain of not having Jun here all over again.

Jun had become the Sinnoh league champion. She didn't know what to write besides congratulations. She then wrote a note about how proud she was, and eventually drifted off into how she was in love with him.

She mailed the second part by accident.

* * *

With a whole new team, minus Pachiriu and Empoleon, she had finally gotten her eighth badge. She was proud of her new Pokemon and was ready to move on to the next town, ready to challenge the Elite Four. She had helped stopping Team Plasma as much as she could and heard that Mei had been able to take them down just like Touya did before. She got up, brushing off her skirt as she started to walk away.

Only to be crashed into the ground by a hug. She blinked as she saw blonde hair and the green scarf. "There you are Kari!" She gaped at him as he saw her newly acquired badge in hand and sighed. "Always one step ahead." He shook his head and showed her his seven badges. She wasn't sure what was going on right now as he helped her up and smiled widely.

"What are you doing here?" She finally sputtered out, her brain starting to work again.

"Well I figured after you and I finish this region we should head to Hoenn together!" She must be dreaming. Yes she missed him so much that she was dreaming. She suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers and she promptly fainted.

"Kari?" She woke up groggily as she looked around to see Jun look at her worriedly.

"What happened?" She asked as he grinned and kissed her as she felt her eyes widened.

"I did that and then you fainted!" He smiled triumphantly. Her cheeks turned red and she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks as well. "I love you, you love me, we're dating now!" He declared as he intertwined their fingers. The decision was quick, he didn't ask her what she wanted, he didn't know if this was the right decision to make for the future, but that was Jun.

_Hikari may have been chasing Jun, but what she didn't realize was Jun was chasing her as well._

* * *

**Wow it's been a long time since I posted something. Please Review!**


End file.
